No Evil Here
by strong man
Summary: Marga decided to add Ragear to his proceeding retirement, by asking for his hand, but he refused saying that he rather by alone/free rather then going back to follow rules. Grey know that there is good within his competitor, but it won't be simple.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of Sheep Wolves_**

 ** _Description: Don't know the film, well it's a Russian computer animated fantasy comady, I was on UTube and found it randomly. It never struck me that Russia (the world's most homophobic state) would like furries, it's strange, but it's not complaining though there's a lot going on in the movie._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Grey/Bianca, Ragear/Magra **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was near moonlight out and Ragear was sitting alone fishing since he was now labeled as an outcast by Grey who was the wolf leader. "Darn, why won't these fish bite? He questioned himself. "Maybe it's because you bite back" He turned his head to see Magra sitting on a rock and got on up after reeling in his rod then walked over.

"What the heck do you want" Ragear asked. "Having trouble fishing I see" Marga got off of the rock and approached him. "Don't make me laugh, what's your game? He crossed his arms while tapping one foot.

Once Magra was close enough, he put a hand on his cheek and stroked it down, making the evil wolf say "what're you doing? "Behalf of your misbehaver and twisted mind" He let him go.

He did the only thing possible cause there was only one way he could still be apart of the pack so he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring with a pearl in the center. "I'm retired so it would be probable not to have a member with me evan is he is evil" He smiled.

Ragear was quick to say no and turned away "You made your decision when you choice Grey" He said in anger. "I wasn't asking for recognition back there" He growled at him "we can still be a pack even when it's just the two of us" He added.

"I don't need you, I got all the freedom I want all to myself" He turned around fast and summed it all up, looked up at the moon then sat down, chris crossed with his arms and eyes closed.

Marga deeply inhaled "Fine" He turned to leave, but stop to turn his head "I want you to think about this after you see clear that I need you" He left the clam shell on the sand then walked away.

Ragear sighed angrily as he watched the weaves of the ocean sway back & forth then looked to his right to see the clam. He shook it off "What was he thinking, asking me to be a pack with him" He was disgusted.

His mind spoke for itself "take the ring" it said, but ignored it though his body ended up wanting to get it as he was slowly going. Tempting to gain his urges back, he quickly grabbed the clam.

He figured that it was the closest thing he had to family now so he cared for it "I should go to bed" He said, got up and walked to his cave that he found. The entrance was not big so it was the perfect size for him.

Inside, it was warm and cozy cause he made some home improvement. He walked to his bed made from sheep wool then sat the clam down on the self he made himself then he snuggled inside "Ahhh" He got warm quick.

He started to close his eyes, but felt like he was missing someone as he noticed that he had an arm reached out in front of him. He tried to shake his urges off, but it was like he needed Magra.

"Bah, what do I need him for? He asked himself, being in denial and pulled his arm back into his body. He just pulled the covers onto his upper half and tried to rest.

* * *

Grey was sitting on the edge of the bed while his wife was sleeping, all curled up. "What's become of me" He looked at his hands and sighed cause he didn't expect to be in so much power.

He never considered that he would shame Ragear like that, even though he was evil and treated him like he shouldn't exist, Grey was pure of heart, but it was his duty to banish those who wasn't worthy.

"My love, what're you doing up so late? Bianca asked, sitting up and yawned. "I-I've been thinking" He turned his head "what if I invite Ragear to the party? He suggested. "Why would you wanna invite the evil wolf who almost killed you" She asked.

"Because...I think that there's acually some good in him and maybe I am the only one to change him" He replied. Bianca didn't care at this time cause he was the leader now and she knows better then to talk to him out of something that wasn't her place.

"Just, don't stay up too late" She said, lookkng like she was tired and headed back to sleep. Grey turned back forward and got up to get some water.

 **(0)**

Minutes passed and he got water from the sink then breathed repeatedly while putting both hands on his ears. "What was I saying, I can't just go up and say he's invited" He put a finger on his chin to think "I got it, maybe Marga can help me out" he snapped his fingers.

 **Not sure if the movie itself makes sense, but I might have made it better...forget I said that, now onto the meaning behind this; there's gonna be a hidden message to Russia.**

 **Nothing hurtful, but spreading the word about equality around so be ready for more in the next chapter if this dose well.**

 **"I'm thinking about changing the rating to Mature cause I feel like it could fit.**


	2. Embrace It

_**T**_ ** _his is my_ requested second chapter of Sheep & Wolves**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Grey/Bianca, Ragear/Magra, Gary/Zico **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

In the sheep's village, Zico was sitting up in his bed, trying to put himself to sleep with an Astrology book that Belgur had given him as a birthday present two days ago until he heard a knock on his door "Now, who could that be at this time of night? He asked after putting the book down with a mark to keep the page open, pulled back the covers and got on his feet. He thought it was very suspicious, but he was too tired to look deep into it so he asked who was it and received a response "it's Gary" Zico opened his door to see that he was yet again in his goat form despite the two villages making peace with each other. "Gary, here at night..should I be concerned about this? He said, taking it into his many clues.

The wolf shook his head and asked for his expertise "Why, what's going on? He asked and Gary looked around then told his friend if he could come inside which struck him in the heart as it seemed to skip a beat and blushed a little "Uh..." he opened the door wider and welcomed him into his home than Gary just walked in before Zico peeked outside to see what he looking for, it was apparently nothing so he pulled his head back inside and closed the door only to see that Gary was examining his room which was covered in books. "Wow, nice place you got," He said, trying not to see the negativity in this. "Thanks, I'm kind of an oddball so I stand out from the group as an individual" The brown sheep smiled at him then turned around to walked to the bed. Gary saw that he was in the same state as an oddball so he walked to take a seat next to him. Zico started to sniff, almost like he was crying.

"There's no need to be ashamed of who were are" Zico looked at him with tears contained on his eyelids "I mean, everyone doubted me making a good leader" he started to get tears as well. "So, what you're saying is that you relate to me? He asked. "I don't know what that means, but sure" He replied. He smiled and sniffed again and out of nowhere, he went in for a powerful passionate kiss which seemed to take Gary by surprise. The wolf soon found himself easing his way into it though he could tell that this is wrong though a part of him felt like this was the right path for him. Zico was lost in the moment cause he had no clue what he was, what was this emotion that he was feeling, it felt mushy and fresh. He pulled away soon after and quickly apologized then buried his head in his hands. "That was a strange feeling" The sheep laid down "What was that? I've never seen that type of affection before. "I guess you haven't heard that I and Bianca got married" He reverted back to that special day.

That somewhat hit him right in the gut, he must be sick of something "Really, did you that? He said, not knowing that it was. "What, you meaning kissing? "Yes," Gary hit the paused button and was curious about his comment? "Wait, you haven't been kissed before? He asked. No" the sheep began his sob story "I've always been a nerd like researching nature and wolves," He said. Gary whipped his tears away and suggested something that was out of his natural heterosexual orientation " I can be your first kiss. "But, you just said that you were married, didn't you. "Some guys get married for different types of reasons though most think it's equally the same..they love one another. Zico stopped him and questioned if he's trying to say that he doesn't love his wife.

Gary froze and laid down beside him then looked at his friend while scooting closer "it's complicated" He stroked his cheek which he allowed. "How you seem like the perfect berry," He said, not realizing his utter predicaments. "Yeah, but I only want cubs with her. "Wow, I'm shocked though you don't seem like the homosexual type" He explained. Gary scoffed "says the guy who was looking me over and stocking me when I turned into a goat" He after chuckling. "For the first time ever, he heard Zico laugh out loud witch sounded horrific so he covered his mouth. "Cute laugh you have," He said though the sheep changed the subject to a more suitable manner.

"Anyways, what did you have in mind for your appointment? He asked, hoping it would catch on. Gary was surprised that he bypassed his statement so fast. "I" he stuttered "I was wondering if you can do some spying on a certain wolf I happen to possibly love. "Really? His heart was breaking when he heard that, not that he was falling in love with him or was he certain? "His name is Ragear, he's fearless, strong and brave plus ruthless. Wait, he's ruthless so that means that he hates following rules, what could you possibly see in him? He certainly not feelings bit jealous at this point. "I have no clue, but there's something about his bad boy charm.

Zico feelings emerged and just threw himself into the teen wolf and unexpectedly kissed him again then pulled away. "You really need to work on your kissing skills," He said, forgetting what he was going about. "I got it, I could give you lessons, but you have to promise me to keep tabs on him," Gary said, laying down his demand. "You got a deal" he yawned "it's late so I'll have some reports for you in the morning.

Gary knew he was going to stay, but he was worried about the outcome it would have on his wife. He didn't want to lose her, not until his puppies arrive so he'll have to be stealthy. "If you want, I could stay here and read" he looked around and saw a book then grabbed it "read this book. "The book about Astrology" He sat up with his elbows supporting him. " That's what this is? He studies the difficult words which were very hard. Zico smiled and chuckled again. "Here" he got to his knees and crawled into his small bed "I'll read it to you" He offered, seeing this as a chance to have his first ever bond. Gary noticed that his friend had provided some space where he tapped at. Gary blushed when he saw the tightness of the bed.

"Come lay next to me," He asked and Gary had to admit that he was tired too so he shrugged his shoulders and got in. The wool he was feeling was somehow consuming him into weary eyes as he started the first page. He spoke words about Zodiac Signs and their meanings plus each of their own until he noticed that he was being cuddled by the wolf and smiled a little as he caught him snoring softly. "He looks peaceful when he's like this," He thought and figured that his reading must've put him to sheep then his instincts kick in "Another emotion? He was being pulled in by the sight of his possible lover. He didn't think that it would be coming to this, to be honest. He resisted to snuggling with him, but this urge is killing him.

Gary soon just cuddled close enough to tease him more, but to his knowledge, he couldn't interfere in the relationship. This beating heart of his was telling him to reveal his true feelings, but he was smart enough to keep his heart from bursting out, but the real question is can he really be smitten with him or was this just an act or just a crisis.

 ** _I'm strongly_** determened ** _to make this a mature story cause Zico is just too cute and the Ragear/Magra ship is too much to stay family friendly. This chapter changed my ways of ratings in a positive way so you'll be seeing mostly 18 stories from me, might be the adultery in me but maybe I'm changing. Please respect my wishes._**

 ** _Credit goes out to_ **_Moville Fiction for suggesting this soon to be a popular pairing, I totally adore these two together which reminds me, can we have more recognition with these two great homosexuals couples?_


	3. Please Understand

**This is the second chapter of Sheep and Wolves.**

 ** _Pairings:_** Ziko/Grey/Bianca, Ragear/Magra **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Ziko was sleeping on top of Gary, literary and with the book beside them, the sheep had officially become consumed within the fur "I love this feeling" He said sleepily as he opened his eyes to see everything burry, but when he blinked to see clearly, that was when he noticed Gary and went into full shock mode. He sat up and just positioned himself to make it seem like normal, but it wasn't because Gary is woken up and was more shocked then he was. "Hi" He waved and smiled, acting stupid like he didn't know this was expected to happen. "Umm; The wolf didn't know how to respond so he improvised "Well, I guess this is a good way to start the lesson," He said, joking. You should go home" He said, feeling ashamed. "Yeah, don't want to be denied having children" The brown sheep was getting off of him slowly before Moz knocked on the door. "Who could that be," He asked his possible mate. "It might be Bianca" He feared. "Let's hope not" He looked through his telescope and looked around "Mmm, I don't see her" He reported. It's Moz" The sheep points it down and gave Gary the all-clear which he sighed in relief.

 **(0)**

Moz watched as the many locks were being unlocked and the door opened, but Ziko said to hurry and get inside then he played along, unknowing of the situation so he rushes inside before he closed the door. "Ziko, what's this all about, is there a surprise party going on? He guessed. "No, but I need to know if you were followed" The sheep got in his face. Ziko was putting too much in his head cause he was just a lamb "Ziko, if he is telling the truth then I believe him" The wolf had a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. Moz noticed the two getting frisky with each other like Ziko had his head against him and rubbed his fur in a passionate motion. "Ohh, I know what's going on, Gary are you having an aff-He covered his mouth after his romantic moment with his best friend. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone, especially my wife" He released his mouth and he didn't speak a word implying that his secret is safe.

About an hour of talking went by with Moz in the middle and the two portraying themselves as parents to the lamb "You understand where I'm coming from? Gary asked. "I think so," He said. Good, now I think Lyra is wondering where you are'" He said "I bet she is," The lamb said with a smile, now that they're a couple, they are starting to make time to be alone. Overjoyed, Moz had forgotten why he was going to his house so he just said that he supports Gary's decision, he knew it was wrong, but he must have has good intentions. With that exited out the door, while Ziko was worried about what he saw so he slowly closed it then put his back to it while sighing in relief. "That was close," Gary said, chuckling. "Close!, just barely saw us from what I can assume is dirty" The sheep raged at him. The wolf knows what position they were in and"You really need to get out more and laid," Gary thought as he crossed his arms. "It's called sexual intercourse," He said with half a smile. Ziko faded out of his rage"What's sexial intorcourse? He said, not knowing those words and he's supposed to be smart or maybe he spends all his time being suspiciously observant. Gary saw this as a great opportunity to give him his first lesson so he walked up close "We could start the right now if you want? "Just one question, is it going to hurt? The sheep asked as the wolf holding his back with one hand. "Not exactly so just relax" the sheep gulped down as Gary planted his lips firmly onto his.

Ziko soon felt his knowledge include tenfold and his eyes widened "could this be what a kiss feels like? He thought as he leaned in more, getting as much as he could, but it sadly ended. "So, how what your first experience? He looked into his eyes and was completely in commitment to him, in science language, his Oral Cavity was drenched in emotion and having experienced it for the first time was majestically magical and defiantly wanted to explore it supplementary. "Umm, you okay in there? He asked when he thought he had broken him then he snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just wanted to cherish the moment" He chuckled and thanked him "Anything for my best friend" He smiled and noticed Ziko smile back before he wrapped his arms around his neck "I hope you don't mind, but I want to start next lesson," He said like he was drunk and put a hand on his crouch thus rubbing it up and down then squeezing it.

Just then, he looked up, pucked his lips and moved in for more but Gary ducked out and up again as he was feeling a bit unprepared at the time "Actually, let's just wait until return" He scratched the back of his neck while blushing as he did not expect this to go this far and nervously smiled. "Yes and I'll do my part and track down," He said, feeling disappointed. I'm accounting on you, Ziko" The wolf told him before going out and closing the door. The sheep walked and sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he plopped down "Well, that was stupid "I hope you don't mind, but I want to start next lesson" He repeated that in his head then looked at his book, picked it up, but didn't picked up where he left off as he was feeling more keen on finding out these types of forceful Vehemence so he went to a page that was comprehensible of what he had just committed. He found the page "Here is it and it's under a topic called seducing" He became speechless when he started reading about it. Going by each sentence made his eyes grew "Damn, what did I just do? He asked himself in horror and closed his book.

"Okay, I gotta focus" After a minute of grieving, he got up and adjusted by gathering his chakra and releasing it then packed his gear up for the stakeout.

 ** _Now Ziko will have to live with that guilt unless he apologizes which he will, his boyfriend, Gary is working on a scheme to be with the sheep and it may or may not go as planned, but I'm sure he can handle it. Towards the end, if he gets children, what will be their names so you decide or_ _Moville Fiction suggested adoption with Hopeful Moz and Lyra so that's in the cards. I believe it's time for Ragear to get his flirt on, I'm thinking some violent and rough sex so Magra is about to really release the beast._**


	4. Within My Power

**_This is my fourth chapter of Sheep Wolves_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Ziko/Grey/Bianca, Ragear/Magra **(Slash)**

Magra was sitting by the fire he had built, in his state of meditation, breathing in and out as the waves in his ears passed by, but those rumbles in his ear-drums reminded him of Ragear. "Rage and Hunger" He found himself repeating these words in his head, and he finally understood his constant anger "I know how to get through to him" He opened his eyes, got up and started walking.

Bianca was sound asleep when her husband tiptoed in "Okay, don't mess this up" He thought after sliding in and rested on his side than finally closed his eyes. At last, he was safe" he smiled until he felt himself popping up a boner that woke him and lifted the covers up "Uh oh," He said to himself, "I'm thinking of Ziko," He added and gulped, "How am I supposed to handle this?

Ziko was on the top of the hill, in his tent, looking down at the beach where Ragear was. "Okay, operation: stake-out is a go," He said through his binoculars. Through them, he had a perfect view, Ragear was sleeping in an awkward position with the tongue out, upside down and lifeless. "Gah, this is boring," He said as that was all he saw for a couple of minutes "nice stake-out Gary" He could be studying what a relationship was, but no so he about to take a nap himself until his binoculars caught something interesting.

It was Magra, but he looked unstable and walking towards Ragear's sleeping form and kneeled down. "What is he about to do? The sheep asked before Gary showed up, making him fall back on his back, "Gary, don't scare me like that? He whispered. "Sorry, it's an emergency," He said. "What, aren't you suppose to be asleep with Bianca? He asked. "Yes, but there's a little problem" He showed the problem. "Oh," He looked away and blushed. "I haven't read into relationships yet," He said. Gary smiled and slowly got on top of him. "Well, this is really close I had got" He chuckled and remembered when they accidentally met. "Yeah, this is just as awkward" The wolf agreed. Ziko looked into his eyes and instantly felt something. "I'm feeling a connection," He said. "Guess reading to you did the trick" He laughed. That would be me falling asleep in your arms, you laying me down and getting on top of me," He explained. "Uh, can we not talk about that. "Don't want any spoilers? He asked.

"I mean, you are obviously married, so can you give me some practice sessions? He asked. Suddenly, Gary couldn't contain himself any longer, so he went in for the attack by feeling all his wool, which he grunted. "Ready for your first stage of relationships? He asked, acting as a professional teacher would. Ziko only nodded, but this urgency inside him in growing. "I love you," He said and covered his mouth then quickly said that it just slipped out. "Okey, sure' Gary said sarcastically, and the sheep began to lose control of his hands when they started to play with his ears, causing his tail to wag. "Mmmm, I see you like when my ear twitches," He said as it did so. "If I'm going to be with you, I need to learn as much as I can," He said. "I get it" Gary leaned down and slowly went in for a kiss, but Ziko turned his head. "What's wrong? He asked. "Does this mean we're a couple now? He asked, looking at him. Gary froze "I hope I wasn't moving too fast; I can wait until your ready" The wolf said, showing his gentleman's side. True, Ziko was petrified about being in a sexual relationship of a different species, but he had guts before, but he had to think of all the possible things that could happen. "No, this needs to happen right now? He was now determined, so he pulled him close and smothered him in a deep passionate him. Gary knew he just wanted to get this over with so he wouldn't feel guilty afterward.

They kept kissing until they heard growling and fighting "Ziko, what was that? The wolf asked before getting ready to crawl out. "Please, this feels so right," He noticed his possible boyfriend still kissing his neck, he looks to be into it then Ziko knew, and he managed to pull him back in then Ziko was the one who pushed him off. "Wait, this is interesting for my research? He laid down on his stomach, got out his journal, and binoculars. Gary just rolled his eyes and got karma by lying on his back. "There, now he can feel my love," He thought as he napped on the soft wool. "Gary, are you seeing this? Ziko asked, but felt a feel-good feeling instead. Magra and Ragear tussled and rolled around on the same. "You think you can walk up to me when my hard is gone and try to kiss me? Ragear asked, growling. Magra found no easy path through to his heart "Ragear, you have to understand that" He dod a push-off with his legs "I need you.

The untenable wolf chuckled as he got up. "So, you finally became a feral animal like me? He said. "I'm nothing like you, but I will stop at nothing to claim you" He walked up, grabbed him by the neck, walked back over to the bed and slammed him down. Ragear coughed a little, then Magra got on top of him. "I see now, the only way to get to your heart is going to be against everything I believe in" It broke his reputation, but good thing he was retired "I know that fall in love with you is worth it. Magra forced himself on top of him, so he has no movement of struggling. "Impossible, I'm supposed to be the strongest' Ragear growled again. "I may be old, but it doesn't determine what I can do," He said with true wisdom.

He then laid down and hugged him tightly, making Ragear grunt, "Trying to break me, old man? He asked, resisting. "Don't resist, I must share my love with you" Magra pushed down even further and sizzled as the feeling of passion overcame him. Ragear tried fighting it, but love was unknown to him; Magra already knew, so he took advantage 'Looks like I found your weakness" Ragear predicted he'd say that if he hasn't already. His stamina is almost limitless, but he could feel the sexual trusts draining it. He may don't know about love, but he understood weakness, so he had to avert from it by giving him. "I won't be one of the weak ones" He brought Magra up to his face and roughly kissed him. "Is this what you want, to be my boyfriend? He pulled him off.

Before he could have time to respond, Ragear pulled him back in for some tongue action. Magra didn't bother stopping him cause this was what he wanted, just didn't go a planned. Darkness made his heart that only he can submit too. When it was time to release, Ragear threw him off and got out of the bed. "Foolish old man," he walked towards him and licked his lips "I control you now," he stepped on his chest, which made him gasp. He took his foot off and forced him to stand up. "Now's my chance to get what I always wanted" He evil smirked while rubbing his paws together.

Magra unexpectedly smiled. "So, you wanna be a leader? He said, struggling to get up. "I have the right to be a leader," He said in anger. Magra put a hand on his chest "I'll do as to command," He bowed. Ragear crossed his arms and smiled "Such a loyal old man, you are" He got down to face him, pushed him down to the ground and got on all fours and went silently towards his prey. He snarled until he was on top of him. "Look at you, your just as weak as the rest" He sinisterly said leading to angering him, but remembered his near-death experience and learned not to trigger the Rouge, You're correct, I am weak and need a fearless and well-built leader," He played along if he wanted him as his mate. "It pleases me for you to admit your nothing more than a dried-up prune," He scolded after chuckling. Ragear got up, waited for his possible mate to get up, but instantly pulled him in close for a long kiss. Grunting and groaning came under Ragear's breath as he wrapped a leg around.

Magra pulled away, making Ragear remove his leg. "What're you doing," He asked, getting angry until he calms down when feeling his hand being jerked and held than noticed Magra on one knee.

* * *

What's happening," Gary asked, yawning. "You're not gonna believe this, but Ragead is being proposed," Ziko said. "To whom? He rolled off of his back and was handed the binoculars. " "He looked through and saw, someone everyone thought was presumed dead. "Magra's alive," He said softly. "HE'S ALIVE," He said even louder than they two heard that, causing a chain reaction to them falling down the hill along with the tent.

 _ **I did as best as I could with this chapter. Seems like the two are in big trouble especially Ziko. Will it be a happy reunion or a messy one? Also, Magra giving in under pressure and Ragear making it hard for him.**_


End file.
